A “set screw” as it is referred to in industry is a fastener used to secure an object within or against another object without using a nut. Most commercially available mounting hardware kits designed for use with a set screw comprise a single aperture in an outer bracket through which the set screw is passed into a passageway in an inner bracket which is received in the outer bracket. Thus, it is at this single location where there is an interface between the first and second brackets, or connectors, where the aperture in the outer bracket is communicated with where the passageway opens in the inner bracket, that the two brackets are maintained in fixed relation to one another by the fastener passed therethrough.